Just One Regret
by sistermistyeunice
Summary: Bechloe's first time. What if Beca woke up in the middle of the night during the retreat and decided to follow through with Chloe's little proposition...? (smut ensues) One-shot for now, could evolve if you guys like it. Please review enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

" _Chloe-"_

Chloe felt her dream world slowly melt into the real world as her eyes fluttered open, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Hm?"

"Shhh!" Beca clapped her hand over the redhead's mouth, causing her to wake up completely. Chloe pried Beca's thin fingers off her face, flipping over to face her.

" _What?!"_

" _I was thinking about your… regret."_

" _And?"_

Beca paused, before speaking with confidence she wasn't sure how she'd mustered-

" _I'm down."_

Chloe sat up in her sleeping bag excitedly, but still wary not to wake up the rest of their team. She stood, silently, carefully tiptoeing over each Bella that lay in her way to the tent's zippered door. Once she got it open, she glanced back into the tent at Beca, who sat in her sleeping back, shell-shocked at how quickly Chloe had responded.

"Well?" the older woman put her hands on her hips, waiting for Beca to scramble to her feet and follow her out into the brush.

Once they both stood far away enough from the tent so they could speak at a normal volume, Chloe sighed.

"Where do we go?"

"There's a boathouse by the lake."

Chloe could almost _hear_ Beca rolling her eyes. She knew how ridiculous it sounded, but it really was their only option.

"You have any better ideas, Mitchell?"

Beca sighed, motioning for Chloe to take the lead.

After crunching through the leaves in bare feet for a while, they finally reached their destination. Chloe pushed open the big wooden door with a creak, and the second she did, Beca attacked her co-captain, pushing her onto her back against a wooden table. Chloe gasped, hitting the wood with a thud.

"I guess you're more of the 'dominant' one, then?" She grinned.

Her smile soon faded as Beca straddled her, grabbing her jawline and pulling her into a deep, hot, kiss. Chloe moaned in surprise, kissing her back. She gripped Beca's waist, running her hands down to her hips, a spark of excitement somewhere deep in her belly as she felt her fingers connect with the smooth skin of the little brunette's waist.

Beca ground her hips down into Chloe's, sending a shiver down her spine. Furthering the shiver, Beca took hold of the hemline of Chloe's shirt, tearing it up over her head.

"No bra." Beca huffed, taking a hardened nipple between her teeth. "Almost like you were waiting for me, Beale."

Chloe looked down at Beca, and threw her head back. It was all too much. She knew it'd be fun to mess around with her best friend like this, but this… This was _hot._ Maybe the hottest hook-up she'd ever partaken in, and they were still almost fully clothed.

Beca, meanwhile, was flicking her tongue across Chloe's nipple in a way that was breathtakingly expert. _Suspiciously_ expert. Chloe could do nothing but let her eyes roll back in her head and breathe heavily, her fingers scratching Beca's back, desperately trying to tear her partner's shirt off. Beca cooperated, releasing Chloe's nipple to help her take off her top and bra.

Once Beca was topless, she returned to kissing the redhead, pressing their breasts together. Chloe wasted no time in grabbing onto her best friend's supple ass, even slapping it a little. Beca's breath hitched in her throat, and Chloe knew she was doing something right.

"Maybe I was wrong…" she breathed against the brunette's lips, "Maybe you're more-"

Beca's hair was in a messy bun, but Chloe managed to tangle her fingers in the soft locks, pulling down sharply.

"Submissive."

Beca let out an animalistic groan. Chloe suddenly became _very_ aware of the wetness pooling between her legs. She'd been expecting Beca to be the dominant one, it was what Chloe thought she wanted. But seeing Beca like this- watching her fall apart like this… It was quickly becoming a priority for Chloe.

The red-haired woman rolled over, topping her best friend. Beca squeaked with pleasure as her back hit the table. Chloe took hold of the smaller girl's wrists, pinning them above her head while she nipped down Beca's neck, nearing (but not yet touching) Beca's breasts. Taking control like this was giving her a surge of power that she felt all throughout her entire body, but the feeling was especially powerful in that most sensitive part of her. The part that was now hungrily grinding against Beca's thigh. Beca obliged, rocking her thigh up to meet Chloe's wetness.

This isn't what Beca thought _she'd_ wanted either, but now, in the moment that it was happening, she'd never wanted anything more. Her back arched sharply as Chloe sucked gently on her nipple. Chloe took both of Beca's wrists in one hand, still pinning them above her, using her now free hand to snake down under Beca's yoga shorts.

The younger Bella writhed under her friend's touch, calling out obscenities and begging shamelessly for more when suddenly, she felt a lithe finger slip inside her. She cried out, her eyes slipping closed.

Chloe'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life, and she let out a low groan at the sight.

Being inside Beca was fantastic, but feeling all her warmth and wetness really made the redhead wonder what her best friend tasted like. She let go of Beca's wrists, and slunk down between her legs, slowly peeling her shorts down on the way.

Beca now lay stark naked before Chloe, sweaty and panting and _needing._

"Can I eat you out?"

Beca nodded violently, her flushed chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

" _Please_ , Chloe-"

Chloe glanced up at Beca with hooded lids, kissing the inside of her knee, down her thigh, nipping softly at the milky white skin. She was going so sadistically _slow_ with all of it, Beca thought she might explode. She felt herself drip onto the table. _Jesse'd never driven me this wild,_ she thought.

Chloe looked up at her best friend for confirmation again, hovering just over her soaking wet heat.

"Oh, for _fuck's sake,_ Chloe!" Beca huffed, almost sitting up. She looked very flustered, and Chloe enjoyed it thoroughly.

Chloe smiled devilishly before diving in, licking once, slowly, up the length of Beca's slit with a flattened tongue. Beca fell back on her elbows, lightheaded. She let out a moan so heavenly that it caused Chloe to groan against Beca's core in turn. She brought two fingers to Beca's entrance, sliding them in easily while she began to suck on Beca's clit.

The tiny brunette tangled her fingers in Chloe's red hair, urging her on between her legs. Chloe did just that, scissoring her fingers, lapping at Beca's juices. She soon added another finger, and Beca just about passed out.

"Fuck, Chloe- Just like that…"

Hearing Beca encouraging her, her voice altered just slightly in the throes of ecstasy, Chloe decided that dirty talk was a _great_ idea. She sat up a bit so her mouth was free, but made up for it by relentlessly pounding into Beca with three fingers while her thumb pressed down on her swollen clit.

"Do you like getting fucked like this, Beca? You _like_ letting your best friend fuck you like this?"

Beca's eyes rolled back in her head at the sound of Chloe talking to her like this while she fucked her. She let out a moan in confirmation.

Chloe's arousal was only growing. She kept on, mercilessly pounding into Beca with three fingers, her thumb still working the brunette's clit. She bit down on Beca's thigh, causing the girl to go silent as she began to cum.

"God, Beca. I had no idea you were such a freak-" Chloe purred, finishing her friend off. Beca's hips bucked up to meet Chloe's hand as she let out a sharp cry, indication that she was indeed reaching orgasm.

Chloe eased her down, removing her fingers once Beca was limp. She sucked them clean while Beca watched.

"Je- _sus_." Beca took a deep breath, and sat up. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Neither did I."


	2. Chapter 2

_hi guys ! thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews._

 _so i'm thinking that this is gonna be a series of smutty lil' thangs between our favorite acapella hotties_

 _if you guys have any prompts/ideas, please let me know in the reviews!_

—

It was an amicable break-up.

Jesse had noticed they'd been growing apart anyways, and things were becoming one sided. Even though he was sad about it, he still loved Beca, and wanted her to be happy. They agreed to stay close- no hard feelings.

But what Beca was most excited about was all the time it opened up for Beca and Chloe to explore their newly re-discovered sexualities.

Starting from the beginning, though- the night Beca broke up with Jesse.

 _Beca: come upstairs._

 _Chloe: What's up? Right now?_

 _Beca: i broke up with jesse, i'll be home in 5. come upstairs, wait in my bed._

Chloe didn't need anything else to get her up off the couch and follow Beca's instructions excitedly, stripping down to her underwear before climbing under the sheets. They smelled so distinctly of Beca, it made Chloe smile.

A few minutes later, Beca reached the top of the staircase and immediately dropped her bag. She kicked her boots off and shed her coat as she ran to hurl herself on top of the naked redhead in her bed.

The house was empty for the night in some stroke of incredible luck, and the girls held nothing back, (vocally) as they heatedly kissed one another. They hadn't touched one another since the retreat. Chloe wanted to give Beca time to decide for herself what the next step would be, considering that she was the one that'd actually been _cheating_. But now that Jesse wasn't part of the picture, Chloe wasn't holding back.

They grabbed at each other's clothes, tearing them off in an impassioned frenzy, until they both lay completely naked in one another's arms. Beca bit down Chloe's neck, causing the redhead to tilt her head back, her eyes slipping closed. Her lips parted, allowing her to softly pant out her best friend's name.

"Beca…"

Beca, meanwhile, had reached Chloe's breasts, and was flicking her tongue across each hardened nipple. Whichever breast wasn't receiving attention from her tongue was getting plenty from her fingers, overwhelming the redhead's senses in the most wonderful way possible.

"Yeah, baby?" She breathed, her eyelids heavy with lust. She slipped her knee underneath Chloe, just between her legs. She could already feel how wet she was, and was very eager to feel the full extent against her fingertips. Her curiosity got the better of her, and Beca found herself dropping her left, (and dominant) hand to tease Chloe's clit. She was soaked.

"Jesus, Chloe-" She laughed breathily, "All this for little ol' me?"

Beca shoved Chloe backwards forcefully, causing Chloe to cry out in surprise. She forced the girl's legs apart, curiously dragging a finger down through her slick folds. Chloe threw her head back, her back arching up- partly in pleasure, and partly to meet Beca's deft fingers.

"How did you- _fuck!_ " Chloe cursed mid-sentence as Beca began to suck her clit. "Get so good at this?"

"All those years of dreaming about you, I don't know…" Beca said casually, experimentally leaning down to flick her tongue across her best friend's most sensitive spot. She moaned in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying her best friend's taste.

She lifted her head to speak again, lazily dragging her fingers down Chloe's thigh to stay in physical contact with her.

"I dreamed up so many scenarios, when it finally happened, I just…" her fingers neared Chloe's core, causing her to heart to quicken, as Beca entered her with two fingers.

Chloe gasped loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and grasping a handful of sheets as Beca curled her fingers upwards, slowly easing into a moderate pace.

"Knew what to do."

Chloe let out a delicious set of moans at the contact.

"Beca…"

Beca glanced up at Chloe, concerned. She slowed her motions in case something was wrong.

Chloe's face was flushed in ecstasy and held an expression of complete frustration at Beca's stopping.

"Don't fucking stop!"

Beca shrugged slightly and smiled, returning to her previous pace, if not going even faster. She felt Chloe's walls begin to tense around her fingers, so she reached up a hand to toy with her breast, and attached her mouth to Chloe's clit.

All this sent the woman into overdrive. Beca noticed, deciding it'd be for the best to bring her pace from fast to relentless. Chloe responded better than Beca had imagined- cursing, shutting her eyes, and screaming- yes, _screaming,_ as she came harder than she ever had before.

She flopped back against the bed, panting desperately, her hair splayed across Beca's pillow. It was the most beautiful thing Beca had ever seen.

"Beca."

Beca crawled up beside Chloe to kiss her sweetly before she pulled her sweaty friend into her arms.

"Mhm?"

"That was fucking _incredible_."

"Thank you, thank you." Beca smiled. "I was just getting you back for the retreat."

"Whatever it was… It needs to happen again."

Chloe glanced up at Beca, her eyes still glazed over. Beca had a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, it will."


	3. Chapter 3

_hi !_

 _ok so somebody gave me a review that mentioned an ice bath and idk if that was supposed to be a prompt or not but it gave me an idea so here we are_

 _i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! please review!_

—

Running had undergone a pretty dramatic evolution over the course of Chloe Beale's lifetime.

She'd started as a child, in elementary school. She ran with her mom every morning before school. In middle school, she joined the track team. By the time she was in high school, she was a regional champion. But now, in college, she just used it to relax. Lately, even though Beca had been providing her with a _really_ awesome source of relaxation, she had a lot on her mind and needed a little extra. Thus, out came her running shoes for the first time in a while.

She'd been out practically all day, and knew that if she didn't take a cold bath, she'd suffer the full effects tomorrow. So she stopped at the store on the way home for a bag of ice, poured it into a tub full of cold water, and hopped in.

Immediately, she felt a surge of numbness shoot throughout her entire body. No, it wasn't quite a numbness… There was an overwhelming, sharp, arousal shocking her body. Goosebumps covered her skin, and in that moment, she remembered _exactly_ what it was about these ice baths that kept her coming back to them. They kinda turned her on.

It was how her body reacted to them. The goosebumps, the intense cold, the way her nipples hardened. On top of the ice bath itself, she'd just gone for a really long run, which had caused tons of endorphins to begin coursing through her body. It all got her going. Before she knew it, her legs were spread, her knees resting on either side of the bathtub, her hand snaking down to meet the ache that needed contact…

"Oh my god, I didn't know anyone was in here-"

Chloe scrambled to cover herself before she realized who had barged in on her.

"Beca?"

"Oh, fuck!" Beca breathed a sigh of relief, resting her arm on the doorframe to steady herself. "It's just you."

They both laughed in that way people do when something terribly uncomfortable has just been avoided.

There was nothing but silence for a moment.

"Are you bathing in _ice_ water?"

"Yeah, I went for a run, I didn't wanna be sore-"

"…Were you _touching_ yourself?"

Beca's hands were on her hips now, she narrowed her eyes, smiling devilishly. Chloe blushed.

"I don't- I… Well, I was just-"

Beca closed the door. Chloe heard a 'click' as the lock went closed, too.

"You totally were."

Chloe was silent, she glared at the tile floor while Beca walked over to the redhead, kneeling to lean against the side of the tub.

"Chloe, you don't need to do that anymore."

Chloe's lips parted, but she kept her eyes on the floor. She liked what she was hearing. Beca put her finger under the girl's chin, lifting her face up so they were making eye contact.

"That's what I'm here for."

All of a sudden, they were kissing. Hot and wet, and Chloe was in this ice-cold water, making out with Beca. The brunette's fingers were tangled in Chloe's wet hair.

Beca pulled out of the kiss, but kept her fingers in her hair, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"What was it? What got you all hot and bothered?"

"Um," Chloe's blush deepened, she tucked a wet curl behind her ear.

"I was actually more _cold_ and bothered…"

Beca narrowed her glance. Her blue eyes darted around the room, indicating that she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she focused back on Chloe's own eyes like she'd come to a conclusion.

"Does it turn you on to be in a cold bath?! You're such a weirdo." She smiled, pulling Chloe back into a particularly searing kiss. She bit down on the older girl's lower lip, whispering against her open mouth-

" _That's so fucking hot."_

Chloe kept kissing Beca, but her hands darted out of the ice water to hastily unbutton Beca's flannel. They paid no mind to how much water was getting all over the place- the only thing that mattered was getting Beca naked. When their goal was accomplished, Beca slipped into the water, hissing at the cold. But her discomfort disappeared as soon she straddled Chloe, grinding down into her lap while they kept kissing.

Chloe's fingers found Beca's hardening nipples, when suddenly, Chloe had a great idea. She picked up an ice cube, running it across the smooth flesh of Beca's breast, circling her nipple with it. Beca's jaw dropped, she took in a sharp breath and she threw her head back in pleasure. Chloe began to trail kisses down Beca's neck, down her collarbone, until she reached the brunette's other, goose-bumped breast. She sucked down hard on her nipple, while still circling the other with the ice.

The contrast in sensations caused Beca to cry out. Chloe wasted no time in slipping two fingers into Beca's slick heat, quickly working up a pace that caused Beca to pant.

"Fuck, Chloe-" Beca groaned, moving her hand down between Chloe's legs. She wanted them to feel good _together_ , especially considering that she'd been the one interrupting Chloe's fun.

Chloe blurted out a gentle moan when she felt Beca enter her, and they soon found themselves working at one another's arousal at an identical speed. Beca's thumb was numb with the cold, but it still managed to find Chloe's swollen clit, massaging it gently. Chloe threw her head back, letting out a low groan as her climax began to build.

Beca nipped at her earlobe, causing a shiver to run through Chloe's whole body. She was on the edge.

"Come with me, baby." She whispered huskily into the shell of the redhead's ear.

They did. They both shuddered, the whole room was silent for a split second- but the silence was shattered by their cries of ecstasy. They both slumped down into the tub, Beca resting on Chloe's chest.

"Let's go snuggle." Chloe murmured, slipping her hands under Beca's armpits to help her stand. She wrapped a towel around the tiny brunette, and took her hand, pulling her into Beca's room.

Beca dropped her towel, pulling the comforter up so they could sleepily crawl in next to one another.

They spooned, Chloe holding tightly to Beca's small frame. She could feel her heart still pounding.

" _Beca?"_

"Mhm?"

Beca turned to face her best friend.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Beca's entire world stopped.

She'd been in love with Chloe since freshman year. She'd been waiting all of college to hear these words in that gentle, playful voice she loved so dearly. She pulled Chloe into a gentle kiss. When she pulled away, she looked deep into the redhead's eyes, and spoke.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you."


End file.
